Conventional solar panels typically interconnect solar cells in series, with panel-level control to “shut-off” the panel when output is compromised. FIG. 7 illustrates a conventional control system for a solar panel, under the prior art. A solar panel 702 includes segments 710 that are interconnected to a junction box 706. The junction box 706 is connected to an inverter 715, which has a maximum power point tracker (MPPT) component 725 that monitors and controls the whole panel. Under a convention system, the MPPT tracks the maximum power point for the complete panel. Under a conventional approach, the segments 710, 712, 714 are individually controllable to switch off using a corresponding diode 710, 712, 714. The diodes 710, 712, 715 shut off the corresponding segment 710, 712, 714 if an output of the segment drops below a minimum threshold. The MPPT tries to adjust voltage/current values from the output of the whole panel in order to maximize the output power of the whole panel. Under the conventional approach, MPPT, however, is unable to control individual segments to achieve true maximization.